Mira & Natsu's Secret
by Yggdrasill Tales
Summary: Happy accidentally lets out a secret about Natsu and Mirajane to the whole guild. Now we have a jealous Lisanna, an angry Elfman, a confuse Erza, and a soon to be dead Happy.
1. Test

Summary: Happy **_accidentally_** lets out a secret about Natsu and Mirajane to the whole guild. Now we have a jealous Lisanna, an angry Elfman, a confuse Erza, and a soon to be dead Happy

Disclaimer: Fairy tail is all Hiro's work, I owned nothing.

* * *

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild, some were out on jobs, other were just having a drink or something to eat, but Lucy could not do either one because she was being bother by Happy who wanted to know about Lucy's novel. She was trying to get away from him, but that cat was just too stubborn!

"No stop it! I wouldn't tell you!"

"I can't tell you anything about it."

"But I thought you already got it publish." Lucy turned around and replied "I went to a publisher and she liked it, but it still be a long time for it to be published, so just wait!", said the stealer mage. "But **I** don't like waiting! Just tell me, I promise I wouldn't tell anybody, I'm really good at keeping"

"I really doubt that"

"How about this, I tell you one of the most important secret I know, in exchange for information on your novel." Lucy sweat drop, "You just said you were really good at keeping secrets..." "You want to know the secret or not?"

"Uhm... that depend on what the secret is"

"Aright, now come closer so I can whisper it to you." The blond did so.

"NATSU AND MIRA-CHAN SLEPT TOGETHER!" Lucy was so surprise by the news that she did realized she blurted it out until it too late, the whole guild had heard.

**-The guild's basement-**

Mirajane was running out of bear and other ingredients to make alcoholic drinks, so she had gone down to the basement and ask Natsu to help her with some of the heavier things.

Mira stop half-way up the stairs which made Natsu stop because he was behind her.

"What's wrong Mira?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like something bad just happened... it's probably nothing." The white haired beauty continue walking "Have you ever felt like that Natsu?"

"No, but I feel like punching Happy right now... weird uh?"

Mira giggled, "yes that is very weird"

They were already all the way up when Lisanna punch Natsu in the face so hard he drooped the boxes he was caring and went flying smashing into a wall. Which was to be expected since she was now in the form of a large gorilla.

* * *

A/N this is just a "test" to see if this fic has a future


	2. AN

Hey guys so a thanks for the reviews.

& also I'm not letting it die; it's just that I need to get my thought organized, you see one night some time before I fell sleep I just thought: "Hey what if Mirajane & Natsu had, some time in the past, some kind of romantic relationship that only Happy knew about." So then I thought why not make a fic about my idea? & I did, also since Thursday my computer stop working so I was looking for a good place where it could've gotten fix (I just got it back today) so it'll be a while before I upload another chapter.

Also if anybody wants to make another Mira/Natsu paring fic, that'll be great.


	3. II

I have been having an idea for a Fairy Tail fic, but I just don't have the time to wright it, so if anyone would like to, or know anyone how would like to, to do it themselves I'll appreciated:

I'm thinking about a AU where the whole "Demon Lord Dragoneel" thing in the Edolas Arc really did happan (but he was vanquish along time ago). Edolas still have their magic weapons, the Oraciones Seis, Laxus, the Seven Kin, etc. make an appearance. Mistogan is the main character (either the king or still the prince). I would also appreciated if Racer & Natsu where rivals (Natsu would probably have some connection to the Demon Lord)

you don't have to include everything I just mention, they are just the ideas I had already thought of.

* * *

After they had finally gotten Lissina to comedown, and had "asked" the guy (except Natsu) to leave the guild for a moment the Fairy Tail girls to gossip, with the exception of Evergreen who had gone on a mission (coincidentally Elfman had also left on a mission half an hour before), & Erza who at this very moment was slaying a 30ft monster who had been eating live-stock from farming city.

"So Mira how did this even happen?" ask Fairy Tail's number one cough*only*cough Stellar Mage.

"It all stared a long time ago. . ." stared Mirajane, hand clams together with a pleasant look and a blush on her face.

"It was almost four years ago" interrupted Natsu who had sweat drop at Mira's statement. Mira just ignored Natsu and continued her version of the event.

"In a far, far a way land"

"It was actually right hear in the guild"

"In a flower field under the shade of an ancient and majestic oak-tree"

"we did it on top of that table over their", every one turn to were Natsu was pointing and saw that the table were they had first done "it" was the same table that Cana was now, had always been, siting on top of while she drank her self unconscious.

Cana stop for a second and then resume her drinking. She had already sat on this table for the past two years. And to her what Natsu and Mira had done was only natural, a part of life, so the way she figure their was no reason for her to move to a new drinking spot or even feel disgusted.

Every one in guild sweat drop; apart from Mira who was still staring into space as she "remembered" the event, and Natsu who saw the situation the same way Cana did.

"While little forest creatures watched."

"Happy walk in on us. . ."

"Then after it was all done we sat for hours watching the stars in the night's sky"

"Happy ran away & we had to stop & run after him to make sure he wouldn't say anything. Now that I think of it where did Happy go?"

**-Happy & Natsu's House-**

A crying Happy was just leaving the house with a backpack full of fish."Natsu! My dear friend I am sorry, to have let such an intimate secret out! I promise I will not case you any more suffering & desepire for ever out of your life forever!"

"HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! WAIT!"

"Natsu! Is it true my dear friend has forgiven me! I only did it because I really wanted to read Lucy's book!" Happy cried tears of joy as we flew at full speed to hug his dear friend."That's good case I'm going to shove it down your throat!" exclaimed the angry fire-breather as he waved a very thick book.


	4. III

AN: Sorry for the long wait. At first I was going to have this turn into a "Next Generation" thing with some really good ideas, but after reading the newest ch. I decided against it (if anyone is interested in making a NG fanfic tell me and I will tell you my ideas).

Four days after Happy's unfortunate "accident" Natsu and Mirajane were to be weed. The wedding was not really necessary as the Dragon Slayers tried to explain Dragon mating to the wight haired demon. When a Dragon mates he/she forms a bound formed by love and powered by their own magic, and the magic of their mates, this creates a bound greater then any other one that can't be shared, not even by death. Since their magic gives the Dragon Slayers' bodies qualities similar to those of Dragons. . . well you get the point. However Mirajane still wanted a wedding even if the the ceremony and vows were compliantly useless.

-Two hours before the wedding-

"You know Lucy I thought about something very important while I was running around tirelessly to put this wedding together." "And what is that Mira-san?" "That Happy isn't the only one who couldn't keep his mouth shut about _that._" At this point the blonde was sweating bullets, "but Mira-sa. . ." "DON'T MIRA-SAN ME!"

-Two hours later-

"Hey Lucy what happened to you?" "It's nothing Levy, I just fell down some stairs that is all." "Alright. . . if you say so."

(Yup really short, I just wanted this to be over with)


End file.
